Doctor Who Afterlife
by CrimsonWords
Summary: The eleventh Doctor has teenage tenth doctor look alike appeared out of nowhere in his TARDIS.


Doctor Who

Afterlife

( Doctor Who and Supernatural does not belong to me)

Intro: ?'s Narrative

"... Huh?... Where am I? Why is it so dark?" I woke up in the most strangest place I have ever seen. It was so dark but I can see my hand. Like if I'm the only light in this dark world. I'm wearing black and white fingerless gloves, a white and black short sleeved jacket, black and white sleeves shirt that goes up half way up my neck and have white straps over my stomach. I'm wearing white and black pants, and white and black shoes. What's strange about this jacket is that it has black and white crosses all over them. What's up with that?

"WHOA!" suddenly I started falling backwards towards a distant light. Where does that light lead to? Where the hell am I going?! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH- OOF!" I hit the ground which felt like I landed on some kind of metal floor. "OWWWW!"

" Umm, I don't mean to be rude but. Where did you came from?" Said an anonymous man. When I shifted myself up on my elbows I saw a strange man wearing very strange clothing than I. " Where the hell am I this time?"

" This time?" the man wearing the tweed jacket and bow tie help up on my feet.

" OWW MY BACK!"

" Oh Sorry! But any way where were you this time?"

" I don't know. I woke up in some kind of dark world and fallen into some kind of light. Then SHAZAM! I ended up here. Where is here anyway?" Instead of answering me right away he'd just stared at me like if I'm someone he recognized, " Uhh... Dude... Dude!... DUDE!"

"Huh?"

" Dude quit staring at me its freaking me out!"

" Oh I am terribly sorry." He smiled while he'd ruffled his hair, " It's just that you remind me of someone I'd knew long ago. Anyway my name's the Doctor and you're inside my TARDIS!" he waved his hand at the place, " And what is your name?"

" Me? Well-... Um.. I really don't know."

" I don't want to go."

The hell was that?

" My soul... Where is my soul?"

Suddenly I've felt something dripping from my nose and when I touch the liquid coming out. I saw it was my blood. " What?"

( DOCTOR WHO-AFTERLIFE)

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

The Doctor helped me stop my nose from bleeding anymore. " There you go." He said, " Just tilt your head back so it won't bleed anymore. How on earth did you get a nose bleed?"

" I don't know it just started bleeding out like a freaking water fountain you tell me Doc! You are a Doctor aren't you?"

" Of everything but I don't have any degrees for it."

" Well whoopee freaking dew. I'll make sure I'll come to you everyday when I'm bleeding my heart out."

" Has anyone told you you're quite rude?"

" Not that I could remember. Wow, I'm rude but not ginger."

Suddenly he froze and looked at me questioningly. " Struck a nerve or something?" I asked.

" Course not-(ahem)- Any way so you don't remember your name nor where you came from?"

" Told you the first time didn't I?"

"(Sigh)- Well I can't just throw out a brat like you now can I?" He rubbed his face out of stress.

" Got a problem with me bro?"

" Oh God please don't call me bro." He walked over to the console pushing buttons and flipping switches.

" Well judging by your accent you sound American."

" Judging by your accent? Who are you? Freaking Sherlock or something?"

" You know for someone who has no clue who you are, you sure know a lot of other things."

" Oh and you know everything?"

" Yes actually."

I got up all in his face, " Don't give me that crap you freaking know-it-all!" Suddenly my nose squirted blood again and this time it got on his bow tie and white collar shirt.

" NO! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH MY BOW TIE! IT'S RUINED?"

" Not like it shows considering your bow tie is already red."

" ARE YOU JOKING?! THIS BLOOD STAIN IS WAY MORE OF A DEEPER RED!" He roughly took it off and stormed down the corridor.

" Where are you going you limy?"

" TO THE BLOODY WASH ROOM YOU STUPID GIT! WHERE ELSE?! BY THE TIME I GET BACK YOU BETTER STOP YOUR NOSE BLEED OR ELSE I'LL STOP IT MYSELF!"

Heh heh heh hook line a sinker.

(The Doctor's Narrative)

I can't believe this during all my travels I have never gotten my bow tie stained by blood! That little brat is gonna be a nuisance. Strange how he reminds me so much of myself when I was younger. " WHOA!" Suddenly the TARDIS jerked and I nearly gotten fling across the room. " What the bloody hell?!"

I burst into a run to be back in the console room. And there I saw that kid messing around with my controls! " NONO NO NO NO NO! YOUR GOING CRASH HER!"

" Nahh, don't worry I've done this before."

"... Say what now?"

" Ah here we are!"

When we stopped and took a look where we landed. We were mid air in space. But wait a minute. I recognize this destination. " What?! I don't get it it should be here!" He said.

" What were you trying to do?" I asked looking at him now.

" Trying to get us to this place which I think is my home, DUH!"

" What home?"

" Gallifrey of course!"

Everything was silent now. I walked up closer to him and took out my stethoscope. I put them on and listen for the heart beat on the left then on the right. I started smiling and said, " Oh my God... You're a Time Lord."

" Okay then so where are the other Time Lords then? Where the hell has our planet gone?"

" Wait how did you remember though?"

" I don't know these memories just started flowing right in my mind. And they're still flowing in. Damn so many memories it hurts."

" I got just the medicine for that."

I took him to the infirmary and told him the story.

Well when I told him the story he was quite shock and speechless to the whole thing. He then finally said, " And no one else sided with you?"

" No," I shook my head, " I had no time to even save the people who would've joined me. They were all so keen to win the war even if it meant to destroy the whole universe just to win. So I had to stop them."

"... Well, I wouldn't have done better myself... So you always travel alone?"

" Often but not always. Some Humans would travel with me."

" Humans huh? I could understand that bit of traveling with Humans. Different race but quite the lookalike of us."

" Yeah... So you remember your name now?"

" Sadly no. Like if it has some sort of psychic lock on it or something."

" Well it'll come to you." I pat him on the back and worked on the console, " By the mean time what would you like to be called?"

" Something simple like the Human's name. How bout David?"

I looked at him and said, " Yeah it matches. Alright then David it is. So David. All of time and space. Everything that ever happened or ever will. Where do you wanna start?"

" So how many days did you sit here alone trying to come up with that line?"

" Twenty- nine shut up."

Chapter 2: What A Nuisance- (David's Narrative)

When we came out of the TARDIS we were on Earth. So we went inside of a Chinese restaurant to order whatever we want. Even though I was pretty much the only one who was really hungry. I've been starving since I've came out of that dark world. But it still doesn't make any sense why I would just pop out of nowhere. Especially now. Well that's something me and the Doctor will solve together.

" So after this where would you go?" Asked the Doctor.

" Oh I don't know. I barely remember any place outside of the universe. Surprise me I guess."

So after lunch we went to a planet called DC, in a huge city called Gotham.

" Strange how in my memories I would collect all the Batman comics." I said.  
" Really? I use to do that too on Gallifrey, still do. I didn't think I would find any other Time Lord who would like comics. Hey how old are you by the way?"

" Umm, I believe I'm 99 years old?"

" Wow you're just a teenager."

" And you?"

" Oh I'm 1000 years old."

I whistled gesturing how old that really is, " Man you're an old man. Not too bad looking for being old though. Wow 1000 years. Not something I'm looking foreword to yet."

" Well of course not you're young. You should embrace your youth. Wish I was 99 years old again.

" So in the Time Lord Academy which chapter were you in?"

" Um, the Prydonian Chapter."

"AWW NO WAY! I was in the Prydonian Chapter too! Didn't past the first test though but I did past the second time."

" How strange so did I. I remember long time ago I had a -"

Suddenly screams erupted When a building turned to ice. " And here goes starting my everyday life."

" Mines too."

" Come on let's try getting the people cleared out of this area until Batman shows up."

Once we jump in to save these people. Suddenly I saw a little girl lost and crying. I jumped over a car to get to her and took her up in my arms. I said, " Don't worry kid I'll get you to your mom."

" MY CHILD WHERE IS MY CHILD?!"

" Oh, well that was quick." I jump on top of cars so I can get the human child to its mother. " Ma'am is this your kid?"

" OH MY BABY THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She took her child embracing her in her arms.

" You're welcome- OOF!" Suddenly I got hit really hard in my side and was sent flying crashing on top of a car. " OWWW MY BACK AGAIN! OKAY WHOSE THE SUCKER THAT HIT ME?!" When I sat up there I saw Mr. Freeze. " DUDE WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! WHY ARE YOU ICING PEOPLE AND DESYTROYING PROPERTY DAMAGE?!"

" To destroy of course." He said.

" THAT'S NO EXCUSE YOU FREAKING FRIGERATOR!"

" I'm tired of you talking."

Just when he blasted his freeze ray gun at me I jump in the air and summon my double bladed end staff. The designed matches to my clothing. " And I'm tired of your cold shoulder!" I swung my staff and hit him in the head. He staggered to the side as he control his stance by grabbing onto the car.

As I noticed my reflection in the blade I saw that underneath my eyes are black crosses, my forehead has a black cross, and my canines grown longer and sharper. " Who are you?" Said Mr. Freeze, " Another super hero?"

" I guess you could say that." I smiled and as I twirled my staff and had it behind me, I said, " Call me Cross"

I rushed at him, Jump slightly into the air and kicked him in the chest. Flipped to land on my hands then on my feet. When he aimed his freeze gun at me I thrown my staff at it and it broke into little tiny pieces. I then brought upon him some punches and kicks until finally when I jump a little high above him I used my elbow and pound him crashing through his helmet making impact to his head. I then spin kicked him to be knocked unconscious landing on top of a car.

" David! David!" called out the Doctor, " David everyone is cleared... Oh" he looked at the unconscious Mr. Freeze then at me. " Why do you have three black crosses on your face? And are those fangs?" The sound of sirens rang down the streets. I put my hand over my weapon and it rose up into my hand sheathing itself into a small handle and I put it in my pouch pocket that clings to my pants. " Was that a weapon?"

" Yes now lets go before we get to be interrogated by Gotham's cops."

Chapter 3: Discovering Power

As I was playing around with my new toy the Doctor kept on saying, " I don't get it Time Lords never had this sort of power, never! And I'm sure that we never have wore that get up."

" Maybe I'm from the old Gallifrey. I've might have been born before you."

" Says the 99 year old Time Lord talking to a 1000 year old Time Lord."

" Hey it could happen. Maybe I was stuck in a wormhole you don't know."

" Yeah and apparently you don't either. In your memories did you had this power before?"

I stop playing around with my new toy and went through my memories. " Actually no... nor about wearing this outfit. I was wearing the same robes like everyone else at the Prydonian Chapter. Some reason not that many people like me. Especially some of my family members in the Lungburrow family."

" Say what now?" Said the Doctor looking surprised and confused.

" The lungburrow family. I was born in that family."

" But... I was born in that family."

" Wait a minute what would they call you?"

" Theta- Sigma."

"... Holy shit I think I'm you."

" But that's impossible!"

( Three Hours Later)

" Okay not impossible but improbable." Said the Doctor after checking the DNA. " But I don't get it. You're me as 99 years old. Shouldn't we be stuck or creating a massive paradox right now?"

" Well I guess not. But where did this power, this outfit came from?"

" You said you woke up in a very dark world right? And the only light was you but you fell into a portal of light?"

" Yeah, doesn't really explain much though."

" No it doesn't but maybe we could trace it! Give me a mo!"

( One Hour later)

" Now this is just getting ridiculous." Said the Doctor.

" What?"

" Says here... You came from me."

" Meaning, that dark world I came from, was from you."

" Yeah... But still doesn't explain your power and that cross outfit."

" Maybe its some sort of religion. A practice ritual?"

" Yeah but why on earth would anybody do that?"

Suddenly the TARDIS jerked.

" Whoa girl what's wrong? WHOA!"

Suddenly the whole place started to shake. We're taking flight!

" Where is she taking us?!" I said.

" No idea!"

Just when we landed we came out to see our destination. Until we had blades pointed at us. " The Tenth Doctor's Nobody founded." Said the guy with glasses and blood hair.

Chapter 4: The Nobody

Out of reflex I brought out my weapon and knocked there weapons out of their hands. I then willed the blade on the bottom to extend making itself like a scythe, then got it under their necks. " You guys got 5 seconds to tell me why you brought us here."

" David we don't use violence." Said the Doctor

" But I do. I'm the younger you remember?"

" Okay okay kid. Just put the scythe down and we'll talk." said the blood haired guy.

" 4 seconds."

" Yeesh no humor at all. You're the tenth Doctor's Nobody right?"

" What the hell does that mean?"

" (Sigh) I'm no good at explaining these things. Look how bout we just take you two to the boss and he'll explain everything there. Deal?"

" Depends are you gonna threaten us with your swords again?"

" Naw kid. Just follow us and everything will be explained."

( Four Hours Later)

When we got to their bosses room. It was freaking huge. It has its own little library! " There they are boss! The Doctor and the tenth Doctor's nobody!"

Their boss has long blond hair, and he's wearing a mask. I guess he likes to be mysterious. " Leave us." Once his goons did he said, " I bet you must be awfully confused Nobody. Coming from a world of darkness and you entered into a world where everything exists. Never knew it nor lived it."

" I have lived it. When I was on Gallifrey of course!"

" Yes but why now? Why at this age when you be around the real Doctor's age?"

" I don't know. You tell me. You sound like you know there's a lot more going on than I do nor the Doctor."

" Well Nobody."

" Um excuse me." Came in the Doctor. " I would appreciate if you just call him David. He's a real person too."

" Except he is not. He never existed. He only thinks that he exist is because he holds your tenth regeneration's memories."

" Shut up!" I said, " I do exists! I have my own soul and body!"

" Except you are only borrowing his existence. You are only standing here right now because once your memories of the Doctor's past is complete up to the tenth Doctor's. You must stand in the presence of the tenth Doctor." He pressed a button and the large tall book shelves opened up to reveal the tenth Doctor floating in the air. With bright glowing chains surrounding him. " And once you do. You will disappear and die while he lives."

" NO! There has to be another way! There must be!"

" But this doesn't make any sense!" Said the Doctor, " How is my tenth regeneration here?"

" The tenth Doctor died unhappily. He's not at peace when he died so all he wanted is a second chance. And that's how your standing right here in this room, David."

" Ain't there another way? For both of us to live?"

" One can only exist. There cannot be two of the same Doctors."

" Nor three." Said the Doctor, " With the tenth Doctor being revived it could cause a paradox."

" Not exactly. Now here where it gets tricky. Once the tenth Doctor revives he becomes the very thing he loves the most. A Human. He won't remember a tiny thing of being a Time Lord, of being the Doctor, and having his wonderful companions. He'll become an infant reliving a new life."

" Hmn well that's something but one other thing. Why does David have crosses as an outfit and some powers?"

" Part of the things of what a Nobody is. The crosses are there for religious reasons. As for the powers that's only to protect the tenth Doctor's soul if any danger comes around. If the Nobody dies before his memory is complete. Then so does the tenth Doctor."

" So how did you come across my tenth incarnation? You're helping to make sure David has his memories complete right?"

" Yes. Because the tenth Doctor's revival proves a great difference for the universe. While the Rebellion thinks other wise."

" Whoa wait what Rebellion?"

" The Nobodies who have not stand in the presence of their owners. They will either convince David here to join them or die.

" Ah well then. I'm not gonna just let David disappear just to revive my tenth incarnation." I looked at him in shock. " Cause I'm gonna find another way for both of you to live."

Chapter 5: I've Never Wanted To Go

In the lab the Doctor was working on something. No idea what but he's cooking something up. I came up to him and said, " I want to thank you Doctor."

" For what?" He said.

" For not letting the nature of the Nobody take its course. I just finally got the actual chance to live. An actual way to escape the Afterlife."

" Yeah... Um David. Just in case … I don't find a way... I want you to know it wont be so bad... Call it a release from the misery and pain you'll be put through with me."

" But... I am you." We were silent for a moment until I said, " Oh hey check this out!" I brought out two bars of orange swirls ice cream. " TA DAA! A Mixture of oranges, mangos, and bananas."

" NO WAY! Where did you get these?" I handed him one.

" That mystery guy gave me these. Said to lift our spirits up."

" Well how thoughtful. For a mystery guy."

The Doctor and I sat on the ledge, tear the wrapper from the bar, and eat the delicious ice cream in front of the warm settling sunset. We just sat there saying nothing until we finished our ice cream. When I finished mine I notice my Popsicle stick said WINNER on it. " Hey look at that." I showed him and he smiled. He said, " Well whaddya know. You got a lucky Popsicle stick."

" Yeah. But were both WINNERS you and I. If we can just put our mind to it. We'll be able to find a way to have me and the tenth Doctor living at the same time."

" And soon we will... You know... I've never really wanted to let go of my tenth generation. I've could've done so much more. If fate would just let me have my way. I would've still been the tenth Doctor. Making so much better than before."

"... Well... Now he has the chance." He looked at me surprisingly then just smiled.

Chapter 6: First Meetings With The Blonde Gray Eyed Nobody & the Nobody Leader

( Yeah I Will)

( No not remotely important but so more than I am)

(Always waiting for me all this time)

(I could do so much more SO MUCH MORE!)

( Well this is what I get. My reward. WEL IT'S NOT FAIR!)

(GASP!) I woke from my nightmare of the tenth Doctor. The one before his death. I put on my shoes, my gloves, and my jacket to take a stroll outside. I started at the lake since I feel more calmer around it for some reason. Misty and so mythical like. When I looked at its beautifully designed gate. All of a sudden the tenth Doctor floated out of the lake while the glowing chains flowed around him. " He's quite the cutie isn't he?" said a blonde headed boy who has gray eyes. He was wearing the same outfit I was except his were long sleeves and the gloves weren't fingerless. " The tenth Doctor am I correct? You're his Nobody. Well. You're not so bad looking yourself."

" That outfit. You're a Nobody."

" How very observant of you Mr. Holmes. So" He walked closer to me, " How bout you ditch that man who should just stay dead. And come with me so you can live your own life?"

" No." I said.

" No? Oh my poor child you must not fully understand the full concept of what will happen to you if you have his memories in full completion." He placed a hand on my shoulder and I swiped it away.

" I understand fully. I want him to live."

" My poor child if you continue on this silly little heroic game I might have to use my own little persuasion."

" Bring it on punk."

I brought out my weapon and got into my fighting mode."

" Stubborn child."

" The name is David you rouge Nobody."

" And you shall learn well that my name isn't Nobody. It's Arthur." He summoned up his sword out some kind of dark lightening surrounding it. Strange how mine would be surrounded by white lightening.

I took on the first attack and he'd easily knock me aside. When he swung his sword to cut me in half I jumped it the air, flipped, and kicked him in the chest. When I landed on my back I jump back on my feet and lunge my bladed staff at him. He dodged from feeling the full extent of my blade but I nicked him in his right arm. He swung his sword upwards but he only cut the surface of my outfit. I'd backed away just in time to prevent myself from being sliced open. I used my staff to twirl his sword up in the air and kicked him right in the chest. I grabbed his sword and throw it straight at him. He stopped it by only using his mind then grabbed it from the air.

We both launched ourselves at each other and our weapons collide with sparks of dark and light lightening. " Give up! You'll never beat me!"

" Wanna bet blonde?!"  
" ITS ARTHUR!"

He pushed me off then he lunge his sword at me again. I knocked it to the side then punch him in the throat, Elbowed him in his right ear. Then switched hands to punch him in the face giving him a bloody nose. I kept going of course because I've been given so many opportunity's to beat this guy to a bloody pulp.

I punched him in the gut. When he bend over I kneed him in the gut twice. Then finally I swung my staff to hit right in the face. When he had enough he collapsed right on his back. I pointed my blade at his neck as I step on the hand holding his sword. " Alright spill. Who are the rest of your gang, how many there are, and whose your leader?"

All of a suddenly a huge spiky vine like tree came up behind me and bind me against it. Every time I struggle to get out I get cut. " What the?!"

" You're quite more skilled than I expected." came out of the shadows a more adult male that has his face covered by the hood, and his uniform is mostly Black and white. Another Nobody and he must be the leader. " Well what can I actually say about a Time Lord Nobody. Mostly its Humans who gets Nobodies."

" So what's your point?"

" There were never Gallifreyan Nobodies. Nobodies come from the very dark of the Human soul. In Religion Humans have the belief that they could get a second chance if they have died in a very unhappy manor. But in order to create a Nobody God must approve of it first. Hence the reasons for the crosses on our uniforms. Call it the Humans way of regenerating.

" But the question here is. Why in after so many years would a Time Lord Nobody appear? Gallifrey has no connection in any way to Human religion am I correct?"

" I guess. My Memories are still connecting the pieces."

" Heh heh, a funny Time Lord huh? Well no matter if you join us or not. You'll never revive the tenth Doctor."

" Neither will you have the chance to prevent me."

I willed the vines holding me burnt to ashes so I can get out. The leader and Arthur were quite shock for some reason. " Impossible. Nobodies can't cancel out each other."

" That's only because you Nobodies are Humans. I'm a full blooded Time Lord!" I commanded the water in the lake to rise up and take form into a dragon. " In case if you haven't been keeping up with current events. I'm the strongest out of all Time Lords." I pointed my hand towards them so the dragon could attack them.

Then all of a sudden The leader had a fire like tornado conjured to swallow up the water dragon and turned it to steam. " And if you haven't been keeping up with current events. Let me tell you a fact..." Dammit I can't see them through the steam! " Humans are the most powerful strong willed creatures to even defeat a mere Time Lord like you."

" Well that only really depends. On how much you are just as strong willed as your owner." I said.

When the steam cleared they were gone. So I carried my sorry ass back inside as the tenth Doctor disappeared.

Shit man I didn't think I was gonna bleed this bad. Well during my walk to the infirmary down the very dark hallway. I accidentally bump into someone and that only hurt me more. A bright flashlight was shown upon me by the person I bumped into. I realized it was the Doctor. " Oh my God David! You're cover in blood!"

" Yeeaah and I am going to past out." I let the darkness consumed me. The very dark I was born in. Well at least I'll won't have a nightmare any time soon.

I woke up floating in the air along side with the tenth Doctor. "Is it... is it time?... Already?"

" No." Said the Mystery guy. " You were in a healing coma. In order for you to heal we have to put you along side with the tenth Doctor."

" Ah I see." Suddenly I started to softly float down onto my feet. I take a look at my wounds where it should be but they were completely gone. Well thank goodness for that. Then the Doctor came in. He said, " Ranxin told me." He pointed with his thumb to the mystery guy, " That you've fought against the Nobodies last night."

" Yeah. Met this blonde headed guy named Arthur. Then the leader of the Nobodies came along. Had me bind against one of his thorny vine trees."

" Honestly I was a little surprised you survived against him." Said Ranxin.

" Tch! Of course I'll survive against him! I'm a Time Lord after all."

" Yes but once you're killed by him that's it you're dead."

" Well maybe that's why the tenth Doctor was there so I wouldn't die."

" What?"

" The Tenth Doctor was floating over the lake when I was fighting against Arthur and the Leader."

" Did he now?" He looked at the tenth Doctor, " Strange for an owner to do that."

" Hey I've been meaning to ask." Said the Doctor. " How long til his memories are complete?"

" For a human its mostly half a year. For a Time Lord it should be a whole year."

" A whole year?" I said, " Wow that's something. At least I'll be a hundred years old then."

" And I'll be 1001. A year. Well actually that'll give me plenty of time to find a way. Come along David. We're going shopping."

Chapter 7: Talking With The Tenth Doctor

The Doctor let me in the huge wardrobe of clothes so I can pick out my own outfit. And this is what I put together. I Had on a brown pinstripe short sleeved hooded jacket, a white t-shirt that has a red tie imprinted on the front, brown pinstripe pants with a chain connected to my right front pocket along with the back pocket, and high top white converse. And of course last but not least, black fingerless gloves.

When the Doctor came in he was a little taken aback by the outfit. " You look like the kid version of my tenth regeneration."

" Jealous?"

" Not in the slightest."

" Well it's more cooler than your bow tie."

He fix his bow tie again and said, " Bow ties are cool.

" If you don't mind me asking why are you dress like the tenth Doctor?"

" I feel honored. Even though I am only his Nobody. I feel like I am him. I feel like I am the real tenth Doctor." The Doctor chuckled slightly as he ruffled my hair.

He said, " Come on then Doctor. Let's go meet an old friend of ours."

When we landed and came out we were at a house I barely recognized. " Remember this place David?"

" Not really. So far my memories are just finished with the first Doctor."

" Ah well I've met this one, I think around when I was in my eighth generation. But I visit her every now and then."

A women wearing sunglasses opened the door when he knocked. " Hello Pamela Barnes!"

" Doctor?" Him and her hugged each other.

" Why are you wearing sunglasses?" He asked.

" Long story. Had a miss communication with an angel so now I'm blind."

" Oh I am terribly sorry."

" So what are you here for Doctor? And who's this other Time Lord I feel?"

" This is David, he's my 99 year old self."

" A pleasure to meet you ma'am." I said.

" Hmm, usually it's against the rules for Time Lords to be in their own personal time lines."

" Ah, see now that's the thing." I said, " He's not from my time line."

" Hmm, please come in."

She let us in and gestured us to have a seat. She said, " So please explain."

" Well David here is a Nobody of my tenth self. The tenth Doctor died at a very unhappy death so he wanted a second chance to live. That's when David appears right in my TARDIS. Well apparently the only way to revive him is to have David complete all his memories up to that point. And once David stands in his presence he'll disappear and die while the tenth Doctor is revived."

"Hmm, must be a tough break on you David."

I said, " But the Doctor and I are trying to find a way for both of us to live."

" Which brings me into this point because?"

The Doctor said, " We were wondering if you could ask the spirits of Heaven if there is another way for David and the tenth Doctor to live at the same time."

" That is beyond my reach asking them through you. But with David I think I could managed. Hold my hands David." When I did she said, " I want you to call the tenth Doctor right here with us. Think you could do that?"

" I'm little out of training to use my psyche but yeah I think I can."

" Then close your eyes and dive into the heart of the tenth Doctor."

Once I did suddenly I started to fall deep down into the darkness. When I opened my eyes I see a distant light taking form of a circular platform. Then the image of the tenth Doctor, his companions, space and the TARDIS appeared on it. When I landed on my feet ahead of me is the tenth Doctor with his back towards me. He was standing near a blonde female just watching her. I then descended towards him, but as I gotten half way our distance I stopped when he said, " It's annoying ain't it?" he paused then said, " Knowing exactly how long you're only going to live? I only lived about what? Seven years?... No not nearly enough for even a human being to live."

He finally turned to me, looks like he's been crying. I said, " Well, hey longer than I'm going live. I'm only gonna live for a year and that's way less time."

He came for a closer look at me then said, " I'm guessing you're my Nobody huh? I recognized the outfit. Nice touch though. You look like the kid version of me."

" So I hear. Any way back to the reason why I'm here. I need to know how you and I can both live at the same time?"

" Hmm, the one question I've been mostly wondering myself. I've found the answer but you're not going to like it."

" Tell me anyway. Not like I've haven't been through worse bad news before."

" True true. You are me after all. Any way in order for me and you to live you have to give half of our memories up."

" Oh that's not so bad."

" Except our memories have to go farther past my generation. It has to stop until the current Doctor dies."

" Ohhh so that's the part which is bad news. But that means the Doctor has to sacrifice his life for both of us to even live! Why though? Why does he need to die?"

He sighed then said, " Because death doesn't like to be cheated. If one person is brought back from the afterlife another must take its place. That's why Nobodies exists."

" Fuck it."

" Sorry?"

" It's bullshit! This is not fair."

" Maybe not to us but it's fair to death to the Afterlife. What's it gonna be David? Us or the current Doctor!?"

" Neither! I'm going to find a way for all three of us to live if its the last thing I do!"

" David did you even think about your Afterlife?"

"... What do you mean?"

He placed both his hands on my arms.

" Your Afterlife? I've only got a glimpse of mine and believe me I wish I would stay dead. But I can't because I am at unrest. That's why I'm stuck here inside my heart. An unrest soul stays in purgatory forever! But you Doctor you still have a chance to live in peace. To be back home in Gallifrey."

He... did he actually...called me the Doctor?

I shrug him off as I said, " No! That's not my home I'm not the Doctor! I am me! With my own hearts, with my own body, with my own Name! I wanted to prove to myself that I lived! And you're either with me or against me Doctor! I'm going to find a way and oh it will be glorious!"

"... Then do what you can David. But in the end... One of us still have to die."

When I was back with Pamela and the Doctor. The Doctor asked, " Well? Anything?"  
" Well, I have an answer but it's not what we have expected." I said, " In order for both of us to survive I had to get my memories past his generation so I can give half to him. But you have to die so those memories could be finished."

"What?"

" That's what I said, but that's not gonna happen. We're gonna find another way."

" Wait a minute so I have to die just so those memories would be enough to give an equivalent amount for both of you to live? Why?"

" Because when you bring someone back to life. Someone must take their place for the Afterlife. That's why Nobodies exists. To take their place so they can live."

" Well you're right about one thing. We are gonna find another way."

" Well then." Said Pamela, " I know just the Angel to help ya."

Chapter 8: Castiel

When Pamela prayed suddenly a random guy showed up wearing a light brown overcoat. I said, " So he's an angel?"

" Come now David don't be rude. So what's your name?"

" Castiel." he said. " Why am I called here for Pamela?"

" You're called here to tell us a way to let David and my tenth incarnation live." Said the Doctor.

" So you're the tenth Doctor's Nobody. We heard complaints of you from up above."

" Good cause I don't like how any of this works." Said I.

" That's just how it is. I suggest you just play your part like any other Nobody, or join the rebellion if you like."

" Hey don't be a smart allelic with me Cas! I'm no lesser being that you can just talk down to. So spill it bird boy, how do I get me and the tenth Doctor living without the need of killing this Doc?"

" There is no other way."

" Tch! Fine then we'll just make a way."

"... There is another way but its way too pricy."

" And what's that?" Said the Doctor.

" It's an Unforgivable taboo just to warn you. Ever heard of the Philosopher Stone?"

" Yes. The one that you can make anything happen at your will without paying a difficult price for it every time."

" But there's a difficult price to even make one."

" Then How do you make one exactly?" I asked.

" … You must sacrifice a hundred humans to make it. And some other substances along with it."

" Okay well that's out of the question." Said the Doctor.

" There are other ways but they are not of my knowledge. The Leader of the Nobody Rebellion would know. But I highly doubt that he'll give you the information."

" Then no worries. I'll pound it out of him." Said I pounding my fists once.

" If I remember correctly I wasn't this violent when I was young." Said the Doctor.

" Then you're memory must be just as incomplete as mine."

" Oi! Don't get smart with me!"

Suddenly Cas brought out a large silver dagger out of his coat. Pamela said, " What's wrong Cas?"

" Demons."

" Say what now?" Me and the Doctor said at the same time. Then suddenly the windows broke in but we couldn't see what, but we sure can sense something evil coming around. We heard growling and some loud barks. The door opened as three guys stepped in. The short one stepped up and said, " Ah Cas, I didn't expect you to be here."

" Crowley." Said Cas saying the name in disgust, " What are you doing here?"

" We I'm here for the Nobody of course. I need him for a higher purpose for the demon army."

" Fat lot you will." Said the Doctor, " And mind you his name is David! Does everybody got that?"

" Ah and here stands between us is the Doctor himself. What a pleasure to meet you." the Doctor ignored him. " You said you need David for a higher purpose for your demon army and what purpose will that be?"

" That's classified. You don't need to know."

" But it involves with my younger self so I have the right to know."

" … To help us free Lucifer of course. Why did you think that some of the Nobodies created a rebellion? So Lucifer can find a way to get them their own lives. Right now little David here doesn't have a soul of his own. So once he dies he goes in Limbo."

" Wrong," Said Castiel, " Once the tenth doctor's memories are complete David get's to be the replacement of the tenth Doctor and goes back to his home planet in the Afterlife. He'll won't go in Limbo."

" Cas Cas Cas, you just like to spoil everything now do you?"

" Hey Crowley." I said, " I'm not one for Human religion but I know a thing or two about it. Luci is your demonic boss right?"

" How right you are."

" Then if my theory is correct. Then the only way how he could make a Nobody a somebody." I summoned up my weapon, " Is that that Nobody will become a demon as well." Crowley was silent.

Cas smiled and said, " As Humans would say. Wanna kick these guy's asses?"

" Oh hell yeah."

" Right then!" Said the Doctor as he took Pamela's hand, " Pamela come with me and I swear we'll fix your house."

" Oh I know you will Doctor."

When a hell hound came at me I quickly swung my blade at it and stab it straight through its heart. " Duck Cas!" He did once I throw my staff at the oncoming hell hound. Transported and quickly took my blade out of the beast. I saw Cas kill the last of the hell hounds then quickly block when Crowley's demon minion attack him. When the other demon attacked me I killed it straight off. Cas just finished with his. I said, " Any last words Crowley?" When I looked around to find him but he wasn't here. " Tch, what a loser."

" I appreciate your service David. If there's anything you want me to help out. Just pray."

" Any time Cas. Okay Doctor, Pamela! It's safe to-" Strange how only Pamela came out of hiding."

" Pamela where's the Doctor?" I said.

" Crowley took him." She said.  
" Why that sneaky son of a bitch! Cas do you mind going on a little mission with me?"

" Sure, I've got nothing to do. Unless Dean calls me don't be disappointed."

" Right gotcha. Sorry about the mess Pamela we'll clean it up."

" You better."

Chapter 9: Rescuing The Doctor - ( The Doctor's Narrative)

…... ( You were always the more merciless Doctor.)

" Huh?...Where am I?"

( A place where you don't belong)

" It's so dark... Is this where David came from?"

( Yes... And I wonder... If you died unhappy... Will David be your Nobody?"

" (GASP)!" I woke up bound to some kind of up straight table. Crowley knocked me out while David and Castiel were fighting against the demons. I hope Pamela is okay. Wait did he took David as well?

" Ahh well look who has woken up."

" Crowley!" He came out of the dark. " Where's David?"

" Ah, well David I couldn't get so he's with Castiel for the moment."

" Then why did you kidnapped me?"

" A trump card."

" For what?!"

" In case David doesn't still join the Rebellion."

" His answer will still be no even you do have me against my will."

" Oh I beg a differ. He is you after all. So mostly you always sacrifice yourself to save everyone."

" Except he's the younger me."

" Your point being?"

I was silent then. The younger me was quite dark then. Wouldn't surprise me about how he is now. And so without another word, Crowley left the room leaving no guard to watch me. Does he really think so belittle of me? I'm quite hurt. Oh well let's see if I can get out of this Houdini style.

( David's Narrative)

While the TARDIS is trying to locate the Doctor's presence in this town. Castile pop back in with a shoulder piece armor in his hand. He handed it to me as he said, " Here, I was able to find it in Heaven's armory. It was part of the old times of your home planet."

" That so? Well this is a piece of armory I don't remember in Gallifrey history."

" That's because your lord President Rassilon wanted to keep it hidden."

" For what?"

He then now paused giving me a strange look. " Dude I really don't like being stared at it freaks me out."

" Sorry it's just that... I thought you remembered."

"... Well anyway how does this work?"

" Um you put it on your shoulder." I slipped it on, " And you just smack your hand onto this circular plate here." I did that then all of a sudden the armor piece cover me whole. When I take a look at myself it looked like the Gallifreyan robes but way armored up! I said, " Wow I look like Iron Man! Thank you so much Cas!"

" Just thought you might like to dress for the occasion. We are after all saving the Doctor."

The TARDIS hummed saying it finally found the Doctor.

" Alright old girl. Take us right to him!"

I worked on the console to transport us to its coordinates. Once we landed we headed out to find ourselves in front of a mansion. " So what's the plan?" Said Cas.

" Kill any demon getting in our way, kill Crowley, then save the Doctor."

" You like to go on full frontal assault do you?"

" Yup."

" I like it."

I kicked down the door and shouted, " Who ordered an extra large pizza with demon pepperoni?" They looked at us in shock, " I did!" I threw my staff at a demon and so Cas and I went to work.  
***

( The Doctor's Narrative)

" Come on come on!" I finally got my right wrist out of its restraints. Did some bruising though. I used my free hand to unbuckle the chin holder keeping my head up. Just when I was gonna work on freeing my other hand Crowley came in. When he saw that I was freeing myself he smirked and shook his head.

He said, " My you naughty little boy. I ought to have you punished for that but unfortunately we don't have the time." By the flick of his hand he unbind all the restraints and I dropped to the floor. " Time to put you in a more secure place."

" I don't think so." I said as I send a pain mental stability into his mind.

He cried out as he clutch his head. " What the?! How are you doing this!?"

" Gallifreyans have a great power of telepathy. I can even increase the pain." I brought his pain up to 10 percent. It made him drop to his knees. " Stop this!"

" Why? You're only gonna cause more trouble. Anyway I'll see my way out thank you." Just when I was about to open the door. Suddenly it landed right on my face.

Chapter 10: Why Did You Kicked Down The Door?- ( David's Narrative)

"... You killed him." Said Cas.

" SHUT UP I DID NOT!" I yelled. We brought the Doctor back in the TARDIS as quick as possible while we have Crowley in a sealing demon spell. Well here's how it go. After we finishing up killing the demons getting in our way. We forced this one demon to spill the beans, when he refused I was all like, " DON'T MAKE ME SLAP A BITCH!" So I got him to talk. One we were on our merry way to rescue the Doctor. I wanted to be all cool, meaning kick the door down and yell out, " OH YEAH BITCH BEST RESCUE EVER! …... Oh" But I goofed. I accidentally kicked the door down upon the Doctor's face. Now he's bleeding to death out of his nose while he looks like an injured raccoon.

" I believe this is actually his worst rescue ever." Said Cas.

" Gee Cas why don't you give me a paper cut and pour some lemon juice on it?" I said.

" With my experience with Dean and Sam. Is that a rhetorical question?"

" Wow now you're getting it Cas."

" And I believe that was sarcasm."

" Shut up."

The Doctor groaned in pain as he was stirring awake. "Owwwwwwww. Where am I?"

" You're safe in the TARDIS Doctor." I said.

" Who the hell kicked down the door?"

" David did." Said Cas.

" OI YOU SNITCH!"

" Why did you kicked down the door? Couldn't you just use the handle like a normal person?"

" Ugh, then it will be boring."

" Better than getting a door smashing into your face!"

" Better than your BOW TIE!"

" OI! LEAVE THE BOW TIE OUT OF THIS IT'S COOL!"

" ENOUGH ALREADY!" Said Cas. " Shouldn't we attend to more suppressing matters like getting Crowley to talk about his plans for David?"

" Right." We both said.

" Where is Crowley?" Said the Doctor.

" We put him in a demon sealing spell." Said Cas. " He's in one of the rooms we put him in."

" Oh don't worry the old girl will lead me to him. Ohh great I'm bleeding again! Thanks a lot David!"

" GOOD!"

When we found the room Crowley said, " Before we start interrogating me I just need to ask one thing. Why did you kicked down the door?"

" Fuck you that's why."

" Oi enough of that." Said the Doctor. " My God was I really that rude when I was young."

" Yes."

" Shut up.

" Crowley why are you really after David? What not enough powerful demons to set Lucifer free?"

" Not exactly. We're counting on Lilith to break the final seal. I want David to join the rebellion because once the tenth Doctor is revived. He'll save the planet one last time from the demon army. You David, Or should I say Doctor. Are the most powerful being amongst all Time Lords."

" Well of course I am! I'm the strongest out of all Time Lords!"

" They say after the Time Lords saw how you defeated the Nightmare Child. They believe you were stronger than Pythia and Rassilon combined."

" Well I don't like to brag."

" Quit dodging me!" Said the Doctor. " What did you mean that the tenth Doctor will save the planet once more?"

"... There was a war... Way before you were born Doctor. The war between Pythia and Rassilon. And there was one Time Lord who stood against them. The same age as David. He believed that he could get Rassilon and Pythia to make amends so they can both rule Gallifrey. Rassilon agreed but Pythia didn't, so that sparked up the war among Gallifrey. The Time Lord who stand up to them decided to go on a quest for peace for the Gallifreyans. Until he found out there was a third party to the war. He found the demons amongst the Gallifreyans being possessed. We Glorified watching the Time Lords ripping each others throats out. The Warrior, or as we called the old Doctor. Didn't like that very much. So he attacked us along with the help of Angels. Of course we didn't like him spoiling our fun. So we decided to attack his precious little girl friend Pythia."

Whoa, why am I getting to angry all of a sudden?

" She was barely alive but she survived enough to deliver her child. The old Doctor's child. When He got there he protected his child until his very last breath. Just before he died Rassilon was standing before him when he came into Pythia's chambers. He held out his child to him and said, " Please take care of him well. For in the very future. The child will grow up to be a mighty warrior. For he will be the savior of this dark universe." Rassilon took him in but not for long. He made sure the child was taken well care of by a caring family... Would you like to know who that family was Doctor? Or even the child's name?"

"... Give me the child's name."

"... I'll give you his nick name. Theta- Sigma... Any I only told you this story because I thought you might like a fill in before the war of the Humans and the demonic Time Lords come to reign of Earth. That's what the tenth Doctor is needed for."

" Because there's been too many Human Nobodies not letting their owners live." Said Cas, " That's why for the first time we let a Time Lord have his Nobody. Once he's revived the war is over."

" What happens to the demonic Time Lords?" Said I.

" They go back to hell. Remember back in the day Time Lords would make deals with demons so they'll become a demon as well."

" What about the other Nobodies?"

" They'll take their owner's place in the afterlife."

" So will you and other Angels will help us win this war?"

" Some of us will. We still gotta stop Armageddon from happening.

" Doctor are you okay?" I asked, " Besides from the broken nose."

" Okay?" He said as suddenly his nosed completely healed, " I'm beyond okay. Oh Cas. How would you and your little Angels like a demon to play around with?"

Chapter 11: It's Only The Beginning

After the Doctor left Crowley in the hands of the Angels. We took off in the TARDIS turning in for today. Then I came to him while he was fixing the TARDIS. I said, " You sure you're going to be alright?"

" Yeah, " He said, " Always have always will."

" In time yes but not now." I said, " Come on Doctor you know you can't keep secrets from me. I'm you after all."

He stopped messing around on his console and looked at me with tears in his eyes along with a sad smile. " I just can't believe... (Sniff)... I just can't believe no one told me... Why didn't they- Oh my God." He hugged me and I hugged him back. This feeling of comforting myself and yet not myself is very heart warming... Very Human. Once we pulled away I said, " Hey I got something to cheer ya up. Wait here." I ran to the kitchen and pulled out two bars of mango, banana, oranges ice cream.

When I came back I worked around the console to bring us to a place called The Clock Tower of Anora Lianna. We came out just in time to watch the sun set. " You... You remembered this place?" Said the Doctor quite amazed and surprised.

" Sure I do! It's where we took our granddaughter Susan to watch the sunset. Here." I handed him his ice cream after we sat down on the edge to watch the sunset.

" How far do you remember?"

" I'm just halfway into the 2nd Doctor's. It's gonna be an awfully long time for me to get up to the tenth Doctor's memories. But that's good. The memories are taking its time to be complete. Which gives me more time to live."

"... Do you really want to die just to revive the tenth Doctor"

" I'm afraid I'm gonna have to. But I'm not worried. It's all in a day's work for us to save the universe right?"

" Hmph, yeah. But David... We can still find a way."

" Well if we do then we do. But don't have any high hopes for it."

"... You know I haven't really done something like this since the Master and I were kids."

" Oh yeah. Koschei. Did you ever meet with him again?"

" Yeah... In my tenth incarnation any way."

" Hmm, don't tell me. I rather see it for myself. Right now let's just sit here eating our ice cream watching this glorious sunset."

" Right... By the way you owe me a new bow tie."

" Tch! I don't have ta owe you SHIT!"

" OH YES YOU DO!"

" NOPE!"

" YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS!"  
" HA! WATCH ME!"

" I'M NOT BECAUSE IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

" BET I CAN!"

" BET YOU WON'T!"

" BET YOUR A SKANK!"

" BET YOUR AN ASSHOLE!"  
" BITCH I EAT PEOPLE!"

"...What?"

The both of us burst into laughter. Laughing away of all our worries and troubles. Until my time will come. For this is only the beginning.

(FIN)

STAY TUNED FOR (DOCTOR WHO-AFTERLIFE PART 2)

AND A SPECIAL PREQUEL ( DOCTOR WHO-AFTERLIFE THE WAR OF TIME)


End file.
